


No Time to Lose

by Elsie876



Category: Red Dwarf (UK TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Light Sadism, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsie876/pseuds/Elsie876
Summary: Kochanski has a far better time than she could have ever imagined when she ends up in Deb and Arlene's dimension.





	No Time to Lose

Kochanski knew that she should not be here. She should be in her own dimension. However, she'd ended up here with Deb and Arlene after Blue Midget had broken down. Red Dwarf's ships weren't meant for dimension jumping and Blue Midget had been a complete mess after she'd flown through a dimensional tear. Deb had offered her sanctuary and she'd taken it. Arlene had offered something else and eventually she'd taken that, too.

Which was how she now found herself naked on a bench, her legs spread to allow easy access to her cunt. Arlene ran her fingers through the hair on her mound.

"Good. I thought male-dominated women shaved to make things easier for the men."

"I'm not male-dominated."

Arlene just laughed. "Of course not. You wear skimpy and tight clothes because you're a whore who likes it when men and women stare at you. Isn't that right?"

Kochanski glared up at her and Arlene laughed again. 

"Good thing I like whores. Lister?"

Deb entered the scene now. Kochanski could not see her, but she could hear her lazy footsteps.

"Yes, Arlene?"

"It seems that Ms. Kochanski needs some loosening up. See to it, will you?"

"Yes, smeghead."

"Just do it, you goit!"

Kochanski could hear the light smack on Deb's forehead as Deb made a lazy salute.

"Aye, aye, Ma'am."

And then Deb's mouth was on her cunt and Kochanski forgot everything else. Kochanski moaned as Deb's tongue lapped against her cunt and clitoris.

However, Arlene was not one to be forgotten. She took her hands and placed them on Kochanski's breasts, kneading and pinching them before taking one into her mouth.

Kochanski lost all sense of time and place. She was just about at the brink when Arlene pulled back.

"You don't get to come before I do. I'm the officer in charge here."

Arlene pulled off her trousers and placed her cunt over Kochanski's face.

"You have your orders."

Kochanski lapped at her nervously. She had never done this before. What if she messed up? However, Arlene started to moan and that encouraged her to increase her ministrations. 

Nevertheless, in spite of Arlene's order, Kochanski came first, screaming into Arlene as Deb brought her to a climax. Arlene came soon after. Only then was Kochanski allowed off the bench.

"On your knees, squire."

Arlene took Kochanski's chin into her hands.

"You disobeyed me. That requires some punishment."

Kochanski tried not to sound too eager as she replied.

"What punishment, Captain?"

Arlene smiled. "One that we should all enjoy. Lister?"

Now the Kochanski was off the bench, she could see Deb's easy and mocking smile and her slouch as she sat on the bench.

"Remove your trousers and panties."

"Aye, aye, Ma'am."

Both Arlene and Kochanski watched as Deb stripped everything off below her waist and then everything above it, too. Smeg, Deb had an amazing set of tits. Here, women did not get pregnant so their tits remained perky for a much longer time. Kochanski longed to take one of them into her mouth, but she was not allowed so she just looked. Arlene saw her and cuffed her lightly.

"Naughty girl! Such things are not for you…yet. Wouldn't you agree, Lister?"

"Yes, Captain. Such a pretty mouth, though. Shame for it to be wasted."

"Indeed," replied Arlene. "Very well."

She grabbed Kochanski by the hair.

"You may suck her cunt and bring her off. Keep your legs spread, though. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

Kochanski arranged herself so that her legs were open, but she could still remain on her knees and suck Deb off. Kochanski sat on her knees and placed her hands on Deb's thighs. Deb placed her hands on Kochanski's hair and drew her in. Then, she inhaled Deb's musky scent and sucked.

For a few moments it was just her mouth on Deb's cunt, but Arlene had not forgotten her. She was just getting ready. Kochanski felt Arlene's fingers inside her ass, smearing lube around her hole. Kochanski whined in anticipation. Then, Arlene plowed into her ass with a strap-on and Kochanski screamed around Deb's cunt. 

"Enjoying that, girl?"

Kochanski had no response but the tears in her eyes and the moans as she worked to bring Deb off. She had no choice but to take it. Deb's hands were on her hair and Arlene's on her breasts that bounced every time Arlene railed her. She was their fucktoy and she loved every minute of it. It was impossible to say who came first.

When Arlene pulled out of her, Kochanski had a face full of Deb's come and a wet pussy to match. 

"My turn, now," said Deb, looking down at Kochanski. "Are you okay with that?"

Kochanski nodded. She'd wanted this since she'd come on the ship and seen Deb. God, she was hot.

"Get on the bench then. Arlene, stay and watch."

Arlene smiled and handed her another double-headed dildo, one that would fit in Deb's cunt and give them both pleasure. 

"You don't need to command me, Lister. I outrank you, remember?"

"Shut it, smeg-for-brains. As for you, Kochanski, it'll be easier if you lie back and spread your legs."

Kochanski didn't need to be told twice. She did as she was told. Deb started by sticking two fingers into her cunt. 

"Smeg, you're wet. You sure you never slept with any girls before?"

Kochanski shook her head. It had never been something she'd considered past a few flirtations in cyberschool. Schoolgirl crushes were one thing. This was something different.

"Well, I'm glad we're your first then."

"Get on with it, Lister," snapped Arlene. "Are you going to fuck her or not?"

"Go soak your head, Arlene."

Deb climbed on top of her and eased the strap-on into Kochanski's opening, making her nerves sing. From here, she had an amazing view of Deb's tits. Deb saw her looking and grinned.

"Like what you see?"

Kochanski nodded, her mouth too dry for speech. Deb took Kochanski's hands and put them on her tits.

"Hold on, then."

Then Deb thrust into her, making her scream and moan while Arlene watched. It felt every bit as good as she imagined. She let her hands wander around Deb's breasts, tweaking her nipples while Deb plowed into her wet cunt. Men's chests were nothing to this.

Kochanski came first and Deb soon after. After they were done, Arlene bent down and whispered in her ear.

"That enough for you? Or can you take more?"

Kochanski glared at her. "More of course."

"I hoped you'd say that. Lister, you still in?"

Lister smiled as she took out the strap-in. 

"I am if she is. My turn to watch now."

Arlene leered. "You won't regret it. On your knees, girl."

Kochanski obeyed her. She only had so much time she could spend in this dimension. May as well enjoy it to the fullest.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/391643.html?thread=2303631067#cmt2303631067


End file.
